


Hazbin Hotel Story Ideas To Give Away

by Fantasyandromancelover



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, Movie Reference, Movie References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyandromancelover/pseuds/Fantasyandromancelover
Summary: I have some story ideas for Hazbin Hotel and I can't write it myself because I have too much to write as it is. The main couples in these are Charlastor and Spidermoth. If you're a writer who would like to write any of my ideas please let me know. It's free of charge.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 81
Kudos: 32





	1. Hellboy AU

So this is based on the Hellboy franchise of 2004 - 2008, directed Guillermo Del Toro.

Alastor - Hellboy

Charlie - Liz Sherman

Angel Dust - Abe Sapien

Original character - Professor Trevor Bruttenholm 

Sir Pentious - Rasputin 

Pentious is a priest who once served God but the evil of mankind drove him to turn against the lord and begin a cult that worships the two overlords of Hell: Beelzebub and Lucifer. Solomon, Pentious's former friend, a fellow Christian priest, and exorcist tries to sway him back to the light but he refuses and vows to seek vengeance on God but destroying his greatest creation: Mankind. 

Some years later Solomon hears word that Pentious's cult has kidnapped a woman called Abigail from Louisiana and he sets out with his fellow exorcists to recuse her. When he locates the cult he discovers that have found an ancient doorway which can unleash hell on earth but it can only be opened by two beings born of the common things that lure man to sin. One born of beauty and lust, the other born of fear and wrath. However these beings must have a connection to both hell and earth for this to work. Therefore the cult produces two children who carry both human and demon blood. The first one, the daughter of beautiful Lucifer and his willing human bride Lilith. The second one, the son of fearsome Beelzebub and Abigail the abducted human woman he raped. 

That night the already born daughter and the pregnant Abigail (Who at the moment is in labor) are presented to the cult. But the ritual is interrupted by the exorcists who managed to rescue the woman, the baby girl, and arrest most of Pentious's followers. However Pentious himself escapes. Medical help is no where near and Abigail is suffering complications. She begs Solomon to save her baby no matter what the cost, not at all disgusted or horrified by the child despite how it was conceived and who fathered it. She dies giving birth to a son and Solomon (Despite orders to do so by the Vatican) cannot bring himself to kill the two infants who are rumored to bring about the end of the world. 

So Solomon takes in the orphaned babies, naming them Charlotte and Alastor and decides to raise them to protect humanity instead of harming it. As he cares for them, he also opens up a secret bureau that captures demons or other supernatural creatures with the purpose of eliminating or reforming them. Charlotte "Charlie" and Alastor grow up together and are extremely close however as they get older the end up having different lives, views, and interests. 

Charlie is beautiful and can easily pass for a regular human so she's allowed to be outside. She's ashamed of her demon half and is afraid of her demonic powers, embracing her human half and trying to fit in with everyone else but also firmly believing that in the reformation part of the bureau. Alastor on the other hand is more fearsome and can barely look human at all, so he has to be hidden from the outside world. He feels nothing but pride for his demon half, would use his demon abilities freely if not restricted, feels his human half weakens him, and believes more in the elimination part bureau. 

They are both highly trained agents who hunt demons and the supernatural. Some of their living findings on the course of reformation are Vagatha "Vaggie" a demon who ran away from her demon family, Anthony "Angel Dust" a demon who was abandoned by his demon family, and Husk a demon who just doesn't want to be eliminated. Friendships form, feelings develop, and tensions rise. 

But what really causes trouble is when Pentious returns to finish what he started years ago. Open the gate to hell by using Charlie's soul as the key and Alastor's body as the one who turns it in the lock. Solomon fears for Charlie's life and for what choices Alastor may make. 


	2. The Legend of Sleepy Hallow AU

A small town during the 18th century, is plagued by a mysterious demon who comes out horseback riding at night every blood moon to hunt and slaughter certain people. He goes by the name of Alastor and no one knows of his origins. Not even himself, having been amnesic from the moment he appeared yet possessing a desire to hunt and kill. 

In this same town Charlotte Magne is the daughter of wealthy land owner Lucifer Magne and although she is renowned for her great beauty, some townsfolk tend to fear her to be a witch due to unusual things that have happened whenever she's around. At the moment she is preparing to marry Seviathan Von Eldritch, an aristocratic suitor her father chose for her but one night as she is attending an engagement party being held outside and during a blood moon no less, Alastor appears and begins to hunt his chosen prey.

When he spots Charlotte he is intrigued by her for some reason and he abducts her. He doesn't harm her but keeps her in a house where she is cared for by his imp servants Biltzo, Moxxie, and Millie. Alastor tells Charlotte that he will not harm her and that he intends to return her after certain demands of his are met which he will not disclose to her at first. During her time there she tries to escape and figure out what it is exactly she's being ransomed for. 

Eventually she ends up befriending Alastor and notices that there's something familiar about him. Alastor on the other hand is tormented by dreams and memories of Charlotte that he can't recall and he doesn't understand why he has such strong feelings for her. 

Back in town her household servants and friends Vagatha and Anthony who desperately want to rescue Charlotte are suspicious as to why Lucifer and Sevithan refuse Alastor's demands and even more so when the servants learn of them secretly have meetings with court official Judge Pentious, Vox the town Magistrate, Anthony's former employer Valentino, and Mistress Katie. Some of the members of the group recently becoming victims of Alastor's killings. 

Doing further digging they find out from Husk the town drunk who was in prisoned to keep his mouth shut, that all six of them are connected to a court case that took place about three years prior regrading a young school master who was killed by the "vigilante" group of Vox, Valentino, and Sevithan but Judge Pentious ruled that it was in defense of the school master's alleged crime of raping Katie. But when the charges were cleared it enraged the school master's mother who left town with her final words being: 

"There's other justices in this world besides the law!" 

It's a thrilling story of conspiracy, secrets, lies, blood shed, witchcraft of both light and darkness, injustice, revenge, and lost love. 


	3. Mermaid AU

**This was greatly inspired by films such 1984's Splash, 2007's Fish Tales, and 2018's the Little Mermaid.**

As a young boy Alastor is timid, shy, and has an extreme fear of water. While his mother loves and adores him, his father is ashamed of his son's skittish nature and emotionally and physically abused him to get him "To be brave."

One Summer when the family is vacationing at their beach house, they take a boat ride to sea and his father throws Alastor into the water to force him to learn to swim despite extreme protests from his wife. Alastor nearly drowns but is saved by a little girl who gives him a kiss which not only allows him to breathe underwater temporarily but forms a connection between them. However the two are separated when Alastor's mother pulls him out. Since no one else saw the girl, Alastor believes their encounter to be a near death hallucination.

Some time after this his mother becomes pregnant again and dies giving birth to a daughter. Alastor looks after his younger sister and protects her from their father's abuse until finally social services takes them out of his care. But rather than be separated from his sister through foster care, Alastor runs away with her and takes on the role of her guardian. But due to the abuse he becomes distant and refuses to form any relationship with anyone save for his younger sister.

Years pass, Alastor grows into a workaholic and anti-social young man with a job as a radio host who never dates or goes to any social events which concerns his pre-teen sister. When her school let's out for Summer break, she convinces Alastor to take a vacation or do something besides work every hour of everyday. He decides to take a Summer job at a radio station where their family's beach house is located.

They have to take a boat to get to the house but unfortunately Alastor accidentally falls off the boat and nearly drowns due to never having learned to swim because of his aquaphobia. However Alastor is rescued again, he doesn't understand how but his sister gets a glimpse of something underwater. Something with a fish tail and long blonde hair.

The next day a beautiful blonde woman named Charlotte "Charlie" comes to their house to return Alastor's wallet which he lost when he fell off the boat, claiming that she found it washed ashore on the beach. Both feel drawn to each other which confuses Alastor because he's never been attracted to any woman before. His sister notices this unspoken attraction and is suspicious of Charlie so she follows her to the beach one day and discovers that Charlie is in fact of mermaid. They befriend each other but Charlie swears the young girl to secrecy about what she is because she had recently escaped a circus which captured and imprisoned her. However Charlie cannot ever return home because years ago her father banished her for saving a human boy from drowning. Now she's all alone and has no where to go.

Alastor's sister correctly deduces that Charlie is the one who saved her brother when he was younger and gets the idea to set the two of them up together. Both Charlie and Alastor are against the idea but with help from their cleaning lady Niffty and one of their cranky neighbor's Husk, the two end up spending a lot time together. Despite Charlie's bubbly, outlandish behavior and Alastor's more aloof and distant personality, they bound over their shared passion for music and their difficult relationships with their fathers. Romance sparks between the radio host and the mermaid which eventually turns into a passionate love affair.

But trouble arises when Charlie's former captor Valentino comes to town with his circus and is desperate to recapture his biggest money maker. Even going as far as to brutally interrogate his other acts: Vaggie a fortune teller and Angel Dust an acrobat. Both loyal friends of Charlie who helped her escape and try to do everything they can to keep Valentino from finding her. Such as secretly visiting her at night by the cove to warn her about where Valentino is and how to best avoid him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be especially interesting because Charlie has a lot in common with media's most popular fictional mermaid characters. Like the original little mermaid character from the story but Hans Christian Anderson, she desires to reach heaven. Like Ariel in the Disney film she's gifted with a beautiful voice and has goals and a personality that differs from her family and species. And like Madison from Splash she's blonde, has a child-like innocence, a free spirit, and tries to see the good, beauty, and love in everything.


	4. Time Travel AU

Some time has gone by and Charlie is thrilled to see that at the very least, all of her friends have reached redemption. All except Alastor who for some reason cannot seem to let go of all the evil in his heart. When it is decided that Alastor is too dangerous to be kept existing even in Hell, he faces extermination. Having learned to care for him as much as she cares for her other friends as well, she pleads with the exorcists to give her more time to redeem him. They give her until the anniversary of Alastor's death which is a few months away.

Not sure how to get through to Alastor, she decides to try and figure out what exactly made him go bad in the first place. She consults Husk and Rosie who she knows to be the closest to him and they reveal that although he had always been unhinged in his adult life as a human, there was a time when he came close to becoming a good person. It was when he fell in love with a woman but a tragedy involving her led to a relapse but that's all they know and the only girl they know of him being involved with is Mimzy. Charlie then talks to Mimzy who tells her that in life she and Alastor were sweet on each other but in the end she married someone else which didn't end well. 

Charlie theorizes that Mimzy's marriage is what caused the "relapse" so she gets the idea to go back in time on earth and see to it that Mimzy marries Alastor instead. Thus preventing the "relapse" and possibly preventing him from ending up in Hell in the first place. She works out something with I.M.P so she can use the Grimoire for time travel and entering the human world. She also learns how to take human form but is warned that while she is in the state of humanity she cannot use any of her demon powers. She goes back to Louisiana between the twenties and the thirties, takes the form of a human, and ends up befriending the then human Mimzy. She meets the human Alastor who is a radio host and considered by either a pariah or a gentleman by the people of Louisiana. She tries to push him and Mimzy closer together but finds that Alastor wasn't as sweet on Mimzy as Charlie was led to believe. Later things get complicated when Alastor is attacked by a mob, nearly beaten to death, and Charlie is the only one willing to help him so she keeps him at her temporary lodgings where she nurses him back to health. Unfortunately this leads to the psychotic radio host apparently shifting his interests to another woman.


	5. Monsters Inc AU

In hell, demons get their power by extracting it from the fears of mortals. Led to believe by their overload Satan that being mean and scary will make their cesspool a better place for them. The most terrifying demons are given the job of breifly entering the human world using the Grimore and each demon is assigned an imp to help them train and prepare. However despite the fact that demons need human fear as a means of power, they can't necessarily touch them or get too close to them because of the humans known as exorcists who eliminate demons. 

The best demon in the business is Alastor the radio demon and with help from his imp partner Moxxie, he surpasses all demons in the haunting position which puts him in a rivalry with the envious Vox. The two are close to be on top of the world but trouble arises when Alastor notices an open portal one night and decides to just grab a quick scare to amuse himself, only to make a startling discovery. The human girl at the house he's haunting is not afraid of him at all. 

In fact she's fascinated by Alastor and actually tries to make friends with him. He panics and goes back to hell but forgets to close the portal. So the girl, called Charlie follows after him out of curiosity and accidentally gets stuck in hell which leads to extreme chaos when word gets out. Alastor and Moxxie end up having to hide her until further notice and try to figure out how to send her back to earth. 

During her time with them, Charlie tries to teach Alastor and Moxxie that there is another way to live a happier life. By redeeming themselves and doing good. They both laugh at her idea but nevertheless she and Alastor do grow closer. They find that they both have a passion for music, singing, and dancing and the boys discover that Charlie's singing voice is actually more powerful than human fear. Which makes them wonder if human passion can be just as useful as fear. 

But later on they make some other discoveries as well, like how Charlie arriving in hell being not entirely accidental. And how Vox has been doing some secret planning. 

If this ever gets made I think it would be super funny if Angel was George and Blitzo was George's partner Charlie. They're final running gag with the CDA could go like this. 

Blitzo: 2319! We have a-" 

Angel: (Grabs him by the throat) Not this time bitch! 


	6. Freakshow AU

Charlie is a sweet but lonely young girl who comes from a rich and high class family that doesn't have any time for her. She is seemingly good friends with Helsa Von Eldritch who also comes from a rich and high class family but their friendship is more or less for show. She is gifted in music and performing but her talents and dreams are mocked and shamed by almost everyone who knows her. Due to this she feels completely alone in the world and that there's no one out there in this whole world who would actually like her for who she is. 

However this changes when her class takes a field trip to see a circus that comes to town. When the time comes to witness the freak show, one of the acts is something called the Deer Boy which according to ringmaster is a creature that's half human half deer. For the show the deer boy who is kept in a cage and is mercilessly whipped but while the other children laugh, Charlie can only look on in horror. Later Helsa and her older brother Seviathan, convince her to sneak backstage where the Von Eldritch siblings decide to taunt the Deer Boy. Unable to bear this, she angrily comes to his defense and gets them to leave. Before she can leave as well the Deer Boy grabs hold of her hand, they make eye contact, and he's immediately smitten.

Of course what no one realizes is that the Deer Boy is actually a regular boy called Alastor who after the death of his mother, was taken in by the circus which not only abused him but surgically stitched deer antlers into his head and scarred his body so that he would come off as half breed animal boy. When Charlie leaves, he manages to grab her hairpin which he uses to pick the lock of his cage and then strangles one of his abusers with his own whip as a way to escape. He secretly follows Charlie back to her home and although frightened of him at first, she ends up befriending him and hiding him from the circus and the law. The only one who knows about it is Charlie's family clothing designer Rosie who agrees to look after him and civilize him.

Alastor is revealed to also be gifted for music and performing which brings him and Charlie closer together. Both become so much happier because they feel like they've finally found someone who cares for them but as their relationship grows they find several trials that they have to go through. Such as Alastor having PTSD and violent tendencies due to the abuse he suffered, keeping his whereabouts a secret, Seviathan's lecherous interest in Charlie, and the fact that there are others in that circus who are also abused and in desperate need of a way to escape. Like Angel Dust the Spider Boy, Vaggie the Moth Girl, and Husk the Cat Man. Can just one girl prove to a hero for the people that society deems "Freaks."


	7. Brothers Grimm AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by two popular but horrifying stories by the Brothers Grimm: Little Red Riding Hood and Hansel and Gretel with hints of Beauty and the Beast stories, Animal Bride stories, and the Crucible. I'm contemplating writing this myself but I'm not sure if I would have the time to. We'll have to just wait and see.

In the Black Forest there exists a fearful village due to the forest being infested with the two most dangerous creatures known to man: Werewolves and witches. 

Werewolves: Blood thirsty hounds from Hell able to take the form a human male and determined to devour anything that moves. Believed to have been born from the sin of man and commonly associated with vile acts of wrath and greed.

Witches: Female demons in human skin who practice the dark arts. Believed to have spawned from the sin of a woman and commonly associated acts of lust and envy. 

For centuries humans in this village have feared these creatures but their paranoia did not arise until two incidents took place that haunted them all forever. First the blacksmith's daughter was seemingly stolen away by a wolf and presumed to have been raped and eaten. Second the fiance of a landowner's widow is seemingly bewitched and seduced by a maid servant who was secretly a witch. The wolf was hunted and killed while the witch was burned at the stake. The aftermath led was the whole village becoming ruled by terror and suspicion as a way to keep it's inhabitants safe but there's more to the story than what's been told. Especially when these incidents resulted in two children being sired.

Sometime after ward Charlotte the innocent, red hooded daughter of the village magistrate Lucifer and granddaughter to it's preacher is eager to explore the Black Forest and see what lies beyond the village. However she along with all children are forbidden to enter. She is doted on by her grandfather but neglected by her parents and is close friends with siblings Anthony and Molly. 

One day she hears a wailing noise coming from the edge of the forest, she goes to investigate and finds a wolf pup caught in a trap. Unable to let what she believes to be an innocent and harmless creature be destroyed by wolf hunters, she sets it free. A few days later she learns that Anthony and Molly have run off into the forest and goes out to find them when her parents refuse to help. However she becomes lost and is approached by a man who resembles her grandfather but she quickly realizes that it's not really him and tries to flee. The man is actually a werewolf and chases her in his beastly form, in haste she trips and hits her head on a stone. Before she can be eaten something small but surprisingly more powerful and violent kills the monster. As Charlotte goes in and out of consciousness from the bump, she thinks that she's being carried and warmed by a boy who she describes as having big hairy ears on his head, a smile full of big sharp teeth, and big sad eyes. In the morning she wakes up outside the church where she's found by her grandfather and is not entirely sure what happened after she hit her head but she'll never forget those big ears, big eyes, and big teeth. 

Meanwhile Anthony and Molly as it turns out did not run off into the Black Forest but were abandoned there by their secretly abusive stepfather Valentino. As they try to find their way back home they are captured by an old witch who intends to fatten them up and eat them. They're locked in a cage and forced fed by the witch's child slave who can't help them directly but assists them by revealing the witch's weaknesses to them such as her being blind and being able to fit inside her oven which happens to have a lock on it. With this information the brother and sister trick the witch into getting into the oven and lock her inside so she burns. However the enslaved girl vanishes after her mistress dies, leaving behind a trail of magic pebbles that lead them home.

Years pass, villagers to make livestock sacrifices to appease the werewolves every full moon and by law one household is selected give up a sacrifice. If livestock cannot be provided by that household then a human must be killed in it's place. Charlotte now an inquisitive young woman is being courted by wealthy game hunter Sevithan and is being pressured by her family to accept however she is more focused on finding a solution to dealing with werewolves that doesn't have the prospect of killing people. She wonders if maybe there is more to these creatures then what meets the eye but the only one who supports her is her grandfather while everyone else mocks her ideas. (Except for Anthony and Molly, they don't really believe in her cause but they don't mock her for it)

As the next full moon approaches, Anthony and Molly's household is chosen to give the sacrifice but the greedy Valentino does not want to give up livestock and instead chooses to sacrifice his stepson. He locks his wife and Molly in the house so they can't stop him but Charlotte finds out about it and goes to rescue him. She offers herself to be sacrificed instead and convinces Anthony agree by reminding him that his mother and sister need someone to protect them from Val. Anthony escapes and Charlotte stays behind where she's eventually put into a drug induced sleep to make her demise a painless one.

At first the werewolf called Alastor has no qualms about devouring her but finds himself too mesmerized by her beauty and innocent appearance to do so. He spirits her away to his home and when she wakes she is surprised to find that Alastor despite his feral wolf nature also has an intelligent, cultured, and civilized side who enjoys music and literature. Fascinated by each other, Charlotte sees an opportunity to learn more about werewolves from him and use that knowledge to find a more peaceful way to deal with them. He like many others laugh at her ideals but consents to be apart of her little "project" and to hold off on eating human sacrifices but one condition. That he be allowed to see her face and hear her voice at least once everyday. A deal is made and she goes home but secretly visits him everyday.

That same night as Anthony is heading home he stumbles on to seeing Vagatha a witch bathing. She angrily chases him off and he accidentally steals her shawl. The next morning she shows up at his house and demands that he return her shawl to her but unfortunately he's misplaced it which means until it is returned to her, she must now serve the person who found it. That being Anthony. Neither one is happy about the situation and so until they find the shawl Vagatha must masquerade as the house hold's new maid servant. 

Unlikely friendships and romances are made while secrets and lies are uncovered. This is no ordinary fairy tale and everything is not what it seems.


	8. Good News

Someone has asked to write my Sleepy Hollow AU and Time Travel AU. They're different writers and I'm not sure when they'll post it and or if they still intend to write them but until further notice, The Sleepy Hollow AU and Time Travel AU are off the shelf. Have a good day and enjoy reading whatever stories you find interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically. I'm a devout Christian and I like this show. Is that wrong?


End file.
